


Almost Lover

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, post Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hallway was darkened, but she could see the way he was holding his side. The way his body wrenched with every breath.<br/>Warning. Major Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling apart my drabbles in to single chap fics in the same series. This was #7

“Fitz!” Jemma’s voice hit his ears like a wave. “Fitz!!!”

He took a shuttering breath. “Jem-” His words sputtered to a halt. He turned his head and took a breath, coughing his airway clean, blood spilling next to him. “Jemma,” he croaked.

“Fitz.” She rounded the corner, the hall way was darkened, but she could see the way he was holding his side. The way his body wrenched with every breath. “No, no, nonononono. Fitz.” She ran to his side and dropped to her knees. Her breath was labored with panic. Pulling his head in to her lap she ran a hand through his curls. “Fitz, come on look at me, please Fitz, please.” She reached a hand to his wound and press her hand firmly against it. “We've just got to stop the bleeding isn't that right? That’s what we need to do. Right, Fitz?”

“Jemma,” Leo sputtered. “Please.” He reached a blood drenched hand towards her face landing it on her cheek just as tears began to slip away.

“No. We are getting you back, Fitz. We are. You’re going to be just fine in a week. I need you there. I can’t function without your pestering and all.” Her hands were flying about him trying to see if there were any other injuries to fix.

“Jemma, please.” His pulse had slowed to a dangerous rate. “It was Ward.” A sob tore through Jemma’s lips. Leo continued through. “You have to get him. He’s going after Coulson, and May, and Skye. He’s going after the team.” His gasps were getting heavier and heavier, his body trying to replenish the oxygen it was rapidly losing. The pool around them was terrifyingly large.

“It’s okay, Fitz. We'll fix this.”

“Jemma. Please.” He placed a hand on one of hers. He was weak but his mere touch had her torn. “Jemma, go. He’s still around. He'll hurt you.”

“No. I’m not leaving you.” She roared. “I can’t leave you. Please, Fitz.”

“Jemma I’m…” His words halted, he coughed blood coating his lips. “I’m so sorry. For- For everything, I should have been better to you. I was such a bastard. Such a jealous fool.”

“Fitz, no. I should have been forthright with you.”

“Yeah, lot of trouble would have been avoided if we had just been- been honest with each other.” His eyes were glass and pain. “I’m so sorry, Jemma…. Jemma, I love you.”

A sob raked Jemma’s body. “I love you, Fitz. Please.” Her hands started up again, applying pressure here, wiping blood away there. “You have to stay with me, Fitz.”

But Fitz had heard what he needed. He let his hand drop from her face. “Jemma…” His breath faded in to near-nonexistence.

“No, nononono. FITZ! No!” She dropped her lips to his, eliciting a small groan from him. “Come on, you have to live.” She kissed him again. “You have to come and fix our lab and b-be there for me. Please?” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Please. Leo. I love you. Please.” Sobs ran through her as she held the boy, his life fading away, “Leo Fitz, I love you.”

Those were the last words to grace his ears. She held the dead boy in her arms until she heard steps round the corner.

“Shit. God, Jemma, I’m so sorry,” the traitor sang.

Fury burned through her as her eyes landed on the man who had a gun pointed at her head. “Ward, you bastard.”

Her hand ran down Leo’s chest toward his hip where a fully loaded pistol was holstered. She had given it to him before they had gone their separate ways. At the time she had told him, “Only use it if you have to.” Now she wishes she had said, “Shoot the lying dick on site.”

“Oh Jemma, there is no need to be hostile. I really didn't like shooting him. He was a good little wrench monkey. I’m really sorry about this, truly. Hey, let me make it up to you. There is a new world order on it way. I’m sure Garrett could give you a place in it.”

“When hell freezes over,” she spat, her hand slid the gun out and wrapped around it, finger on the trigger.

“Funny, Fitz said the same exact thing. Maybe you two really were psychically linked.” Ward shrugged. “Oh well. I guess you’ll have to meet your little boy friend in… Oh what do scientists believe in? Einstein’s brain trust?” Ward laughed at his joke. “I guess we'll find out.”

“Yeah? Well I’ll have to meet you there.” She lifted the gun and fired wildly in his direction. She heard him moan in pain, just as a round he got off hit her square in the chest.

Jemma fell over Leo’s body. In the haze she saw Ward hobble away. A hand on his stomach.

She let a breath she didn’t know she had go. “I’m sorry Leo. I’m so, so sorry.”

The girl fell silent. Her breaths echoed until they didn’t, Death silencing even the most beautiful minds. The two laid there not as Leo and Jemma but truly as FitzSimmons. The two people who had truly become one in their final moments together. Finally, silently, together.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always thank you to my wonderful beta pandalandalopalis on tumblr. You rock!


End file.
